User talk:Unclepooch
Greg: I can't remember how we handle multiple titles there are a couple of "Untitled" projects on the Beginning Filmmaking Fall 2007 page that probably need their own pages. Also I didn't correctly format any of the titles, just copied from the program. Take a look if you want. ~Dave G: How do the Holecheck brothers spell their last name? The wiki has Holecheck by the program says Holechek. Also with Cuba-Libre, the program does not have it hyphenated, but the dvd cover does, although it also has Libre with no capital L. How do our procedures handle this? TuckerLucas 23:11, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Greg, Must be age or the New Year was too good to me, but I can't remember how to upload images and make edits. Did this site chang on me??? If you can be patient with me, I have a whole bunch of stuff to put up. Mark Lukac and Steve Liska videos and information. I talked to Betsy Kruse (now Craig) down in Tucson and she is going to help me figure out some names and dates for the films I have. It was like 1/2 a class before us as filmakers. Sorry for Bollocksing the works up. Jim Hey Greg... I see you've been gradually deleting "Film Festival Entry" categories for the Fargo & Forx festivals. While it would be a lot of work to go back and add that category, it could be a useful page for people trying to find movies they know played at one of the festivals. You also took off the "feature" tag for Mean, I suppose because it got the "Best Short" award at one of the Forx Film Fests. The Forx "short" category at that time was anything shorter than 45 minutes, and "Mean" just barely qualified at 44 minutes. The FargoFilmmaking Wiki feature category, however, states "40 minutes," which is closer to the AFI standard of "4 reels" (which typically would run between 36 and 44 minutes at 90 feet per minute). I think 40 minutes is a good cutoff point for "features," as a 40-minute movie fits easily into a one-hour TV timeslot, with even 37-39 minutes arguable as a "feature" if their closing credits are short (one of my students made a "short" movie that is about 38-39 minutes and seems a lot longer!). This would put "Mean" with its 44-minute running time firmly back into the "Feature" category. After I get the rest of my students' projects in this week and turn in grades, I'll do a bunch of uploading and updating. --Chris J. 12/9/07 CRAP! I tried to add a picture to your "She's Crafty" page and I killed off Aasne Vigesaa!!!! Greg I'm so sorry. I won't dick with your stuff any more. Jim Greg, hate to bug you again, I was thinking of posting some student films to YouTube and adding a link. I think I may have this great super-8 project from Steve Liska called "The Last Supper". Not sure what class he did it for, but I could ask him. Would you want to add Steve if he's cool with it? Have you ever posted to YouTube? I haven't. Maybe there is something better out there. I suspect I will have to sent the super-8 out to have it transfered to digital video. OK maybe this won't happen, but it would be fun...Jm Greg I sent an email to your gmail with some photos. Not film related. Greg, Jim here. Not sure if this is the right way to leave a message. Tried the "Leave message" tab in the header and ran out of room to write. Stumbled across your Wiki right about the same time I was cleaning out a closet and found a whole bunch of pictures. Some taken on the set of your films. Haven’t scanned those in yet. Sorry about the formatting errors but I am new to this sort of thing. If you want me to quit posting stuff, just let me know. greg- question: we have a page called Rebel Earth with Rob Nilsson credited as a director, but it isn't listed on his imdb page. any idea what the story is there? TuckerLucas 14:49, 2 October 2007 (UTC) g- I tried creating a Template this morning and failed miserably. When you get a chance, if you could delete the page Template: Infobox Film, that would be great. Thanks. TuckerLucas 13:59, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Greg- I created a page for a Beginning Filmmaking Student, but spelled it wrong. I deleted all the info, but page for Rachel Palshewski can be deleted. ~Dave Greg: Is there a way to link from the filmmaking wiki directly to the theatre wiki? Say I wanted to expand the Little Country Theatre page, but wanted the links from the filmmaking wiki point over there, can that be done? brad. G- The Bio's match up with the Founding of the company mentioned I'm trying to figure out a lunch destination if you are interested * from imdb bio: Born in Southern California, Vaughn started his career as an editor of independent feature films. Later, he moved into editing Spanish-language television. In 1998, he founded SER International, Corp. with partner, Nene Gonzalez and within a few years was among the top Latino music video directors in the United States. * from vaughnjuares.com bio: Born in Southern California, Vaughn has spent more than a decade as a director of music videos and producer and editor of independent feature films, commercials and television projects. Vaughn co-founded SER International, Corp. in 1997, a Latino production company specializing in television commercials and music-related projects. Greg, I found a website for a The Return of Peg Leg Pete with the possibility to embed it. Do we go ahead and embed it? Right now I just have a link to the page. ~Dave 04-28-07 8:30am Greg, i don't know the policy on putting up info for Video Arts, but here's the code for personal i mocked up from their webpage: * Amy Ross - Office Manager * Steve Germaine - Director of Audio Services * Marty Halgrimson - Audio Engineer * Ross A. Hendrickson - Editor * Mitch Lee - Director of Photography * Mike Lerfald - Senior Editor * Dan Lien - Writer/Producer/Director * Troy Parkinson - Writer/Producer/Director * Art Phillips - General Manager/Director * Mary Ann Phillips - Production Coordinator * Linda Schott - Accountant If you want to put it in, just edit this talk page and copy paste Video Arts Studios the va info came from: http://www.videoartsstudios.com/inside/staff.html ---- Greg- Hey. The actual title of the film is sunshine + gasoline with lower cases and a plus sign. I was beginning to suspect that this wasn't possible to format so I was just going to leave it at the default it reverted too. Do I need to change its capitalization and such when its mentioned in other pages? Thanks for your help and sorry if I'm throwing a monkey wrench in things with the strangely titled film. - Dustin Riccio (aka alfredthewok) G- I added a Related Media section to the 2007 Fargo Film Festival page. Not sure if that should be under Other Information or how it should be organized. I'm pretty sure there's other promos out there but I'm not sure of their titles. TuckerLucas 21:17, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Main page Hi Greg. I've semi-protected the page. We usually recommend against this for the main page, but this is just the sort of situation where it's needed. Hopefully you can unprotect after a while when this guy has lost interest. If he starts editing logged in, you may need to up the protection to full. Just click the protect tab to do this, and let me know if you need any help. -- Sannse 12:26, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Report a problem Hi, you may have noticed the new "report a problem" link. There is also a page where you can view and act on these problems at . Anyone can view this list, but admins can also mark reports as "fixed", "not a problem", or highlight it for staff. And you already have the first of your problem reports! Maybe you can have a look and see what you can do to help? -- sannse (talk) 23:47, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for posting information about me on this site. I googled my name and saw this. Hope you are well and I wish you luck in all of your endeavors. Shine on, Kari Tribble myspace.com/karismusic My Name is On Here And I Want it Off, I never asked to be put in here. I'm Isaac Johnson Trip to Candy Con Need help I'm trying to find Terrence(Terry) Brown, II. He is a filmmaker and actor plus more. He made several films with my husband(now X0 Gregg Rautine. I'd like to get new copies of the Delimna Trilogy and others Gregg was in. If you can reach Terrence, Please have him email me at zeartiste@hotmail.com Thanks. Becky Rautine, Grenada, MS Hi Greg, I developed a page unhinged this movie has been removed from circulation and will not be re-released so would appreciate the page being deleted. I am currently working on a new movie and will post that one soon. Thanks for your help, Warren. mangoclowns 05:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Unhinged Hi Greg, I developed a page unhinged this movie has been removed from circulation so would appreciate the page being deleted. Thanks mangoclowns 05:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I just want to help fill in information wherever I can. -Marcus Mann Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:24, June 2, 2010 (UTC) removing a picture and adding a new one nevermind, figured it out. : ) ? I was just wondering why my page was deleted? -Brianna Lucas Same here -Matt Eckholm Your pages have been moved intact to the new location: http://www.moviemakingwiki.net/index.php?title=Main_Page Can you please delete these images, they are all my own work and have no pages or relevance. http://fargofilmmaking.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion mangoclowns (talk) 22:47, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Delete Can you please delete these images, they are all my own work and have no pages or relevance. http://fargofilmmaking.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion 04:20, March 30, 2014 (UTC)